Captivity
by Ice-Ari
Summary: Trowa is captured and abused on a mission. Heero (the hero) came, and Trowa's heart is captured. Warnings: NCS, Major angst, Yaoi, 1x3, Othersx3.


Hi,

Please read warnings before proceeding. Thank you.

Warnings: 1x3, Othersx3, NCS (not that explicit), Major Trowa's angst (Please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with fic containing rape scene).

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: Don't sue, I do not own Heero, Trowa, Duo or OZ.

This short fic is dedicated to fall-chan, archangel-chan, giniro-chan and lyric-chan.

------- Change in scenes

_(Thoughts)_

"Spoken words"

_**Letter**_

**Captivity**

An order for a new mission had just arrived from the scientists. Heero Yuy was requested to infiltrate and destroy OZ's tight-security, moon-based camp, with the help of Trowa Barton,

Trowa stared expressionlessly at the screen of the laptop before him, scrutinising its content, before turning around to look at his injured comrade sprawled across the tiny wooden cot at the corner of the room.

_('ll go alone, Heero. I know you would have much prefer to finish up the parts that were assigned to you on your own. But, I can't let you go, not when you haven't recovered. I can't.)_

-------

"Trowa," Heero called out, but no one response.

The perfect soldier got off the bed and looked around the single-roomed log cabin, before realising that no one, but he was in it.

_(Where was Trowa? He was still around, before I had dozed of.)_

Heero looked over at the desk, and saw a note scribbled in Trowa's handwriting:

_**Heero, **_

_**I'm on a mission. Should be back by Thursday.**_

_**Trowa **_

_(Thursday... That is in three days time.)_

-------

Trowa stared up blankly at the sound of his cell's gate opening, and eyed the streams of soldiers that were filling out the small and gloomy cell.

"We're all very happy to have you around. Want our company?" taunted one of the officers, "We'll all love you tenderly."

"Lovely young boys like you're always a welcome sight," said another mockingly.

The normally stoic pilot could felt his stomach turned under the constant scrutiny of the men. _(These brutes are like predators ready to pounce on me...)_ Inwardly, he felt nervous and even frightened, but physically he remained calm, with his mask carefully intact.

Suddenly, before he could even react, two large and bulky men had pinned him down, while a third had ripped off his pants and spread his legs apart...

_(No! Anything but this! Not this!) _Trowa made the attempt to struggle from the men's death grip, but his effort was futile. It was just not at all possible, for someone of his build to fend off three big-sized and muscular brutes.

_(Heero!) _Trowa mentally called out to the one he had secretly and vehemently loved, as crystal tears made their way down his cheeks.

One man after another took their turns at Trowa's body; violating him in body and soul. Getting whatever pleasure they wanted, by ravishing and tormenting him physically, sexually, psychologically and emotionally. All enjoying the endless agony they had put him through. _(I'm soiled... I'm filthy... so very filthy...)_

Trowa closed his eyes tightly throughout the whole torturous process, trying to block out the unending waves of pain that he was drowning in. Nevertheless, regardless of how hard he tried, he could not shield out the sneers and snickers made by the soldiers in the cell, nor could he block out the disgusting touches of the men pawing at his body and the searing pain that was tearing him apart.

_(I'm so...so filthy...so...dirty...so worthless...)_

Finally, all the men had finished with him, and had left the room, leaving Trowa curled up alone with his shame.

His body felt numbed from all the pain. He could feel his heart going cold... becoming numbed...

Trowa found himself being dragged slowly into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness...

"Duo, have you seen Trowa?"

"Aren't he back yet?"

"Would I've asked if he is?"

"'Kay, I get the point! You needn't gets so work up."

"Who is work up?"

"You're."

"I am not."

"You definitely are. Come on, Hee-chan, how often do I hear you asking for the other pilots, ne? Never. But, Trowa, that's a different story. You're carrying a torch for him?"

"..."

"Silence means consent. Well... you better tell him about it soon, because you never know what's going to happen in war."

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Hey! I was just trying to be helpful. By the way, when should Tro be back, ne?"

"Thursday."

"That's five days ago! He should be back by now. I hope nothing goes wrong."

"Duo..."

"Heero, I think, we should check it out."

"Hn."

"I'll cover you, Heero. Go find, Trowa."

"Duo..."

"Save the thanks for later. Just remember you own me one."

Flinging the cell's metal gate opened, Heero was greeted with a gut-wrenching sight...

On the dusty floor, in the middle of the cell, Trowa's crumbled and battered form lay naked, in a pool of blood and semen, with the remnants of his torn clothing scattered next to him.

"Trowa..."

Heero rushed over and scooped up the gravely wounded pilot of Heavyarms, whom he loved dearly, into the safety of his arms, and then hurryingly left the place, to seek treatment for Trowa.

"Trowa."

_(Someone was calling him...)_

"Trowa.

_(No, not just someone, but Heero...)_

Trowa blinked his eyes at the glaring brightness of the hospital's light, before opening them fully and turning them in the direction of the voice. Heero's voice.

Trowa stared up at Heero for a moment, attempting to reach out to touch him, but pulled back at the last moment and turned his head away. (_I have no right...no right...to want him...no right to touch him...)_

"Trowa..."

"..."

"Trowa, look at me! Trowa..."

Trowa looked up tentatively at the one his heart desired.

"It's alright, Trowa," Heero said softly, as he reached forward to stroke Trowa gently on his cheek. Trowa flinched at Heero's touch. He felt that he should move away. He felt that he was defiling Heero by permitting him to touch him, but...but...it felt so good...he wanted Heero to touch him. He wished dearly that Heero would hold him, sooth his fears and cleanse him from all his filth.

"Trowa, I... I've something to tell you. I should... have told you this long ago, but I... didn't... I... I love you, Trowa. Deeply." Heero's tone was soft, gentle and soothing, unlike his usual monotone. _His words seemed to have the ability to caress me and hold me; his words has held me as a captive to them. I was lost in Heero's words... I was lost in Heero. _

"... Heero..." replied Trowa in a tone of wonder and uncertainty, "How... how can you?"

"Why not?"

_(Because I'm soiled. Because you're the embodiment of perfection, whereas I'm just a nameless soul.)_

With his beautiful emerald-green eyes downcast, Trowa answered, "I... I'm so worthless. Just a nobody... and so dirty..."

"Trowa, It's not your fault! It's those brutes!" Heero breathed in deeply and calmed himself down, before continuing, "You're not a nobody. You're mine Trowa." With these words, Heero pulled Trowa into a protective embrace.

_(Yes, I was, am and will always be yours. For you've held my heart in captivity.)_

"Heero..."

He leaned in, gave Trowa a quick and tender peck on his lips, before whispering by his ears, "You're mine to love, hold and keep."

_(Yes, I'm yours to keep, Heero. Always. As long as you want me, I'll always be your willing captive._)

The End.

(Thanks for reading.)


End file.
